Moon Light Howl
by Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967
Summary: the summary is inside...please read it and i'll update as fast as i can. i think i'll dedicate this story to a very special friend of mine...Kiba&OC i made up the OC Character and i hope you like...no flames...please R&R...
1. Prolouge

Moon Light Howl

Prologue

Follow Aura (my OC character or Role Playing Character) on a journey of self-discovery. She loses all she holds dear to her heart but doesn't give up on what is right and what is wrong no matter what. She'll need all her strength, courage, justice, her heart and soul. She'll need everything in order to survive in this cruel world that the humans created with their weapons of war. All Aura has is herself. She lost her pack when she was a pup and she nearly lost the one person she holds dear to her heart. This story is a journey some people might need in order to get back what was lost or forgotten. **The only thing I own is Aura and I think the plot, if there is one, and I no way at all own wolf's rain. If I did I would have somehow made it longer or something but I don't own it. I wish though lol. Please enjoy the story, once I get more chapters up. I hoped you liked the summary thing I made up there. I pretty much made it up on the spot after I wrote on three pages of notebook paper and most the pages are front and back. If you have any suggestion, comments, concerns or questions. Don't hesitate to ask me. And I am thinking about dedicating this story to a friend of mine who is having some troubles right and I want her to know she isn't alone out there in this world. _**NO ONE IS EVER ALONE.**_


	2. Chapter 1

___** Follow Aura (my OC character or Role Playing Character) on a journey of self-discovery. She loses all she holds dear to her heart but doesn't give up on what is right and what is wrong no matter what. She'll need all her strength, courage, justice, her heart and soul. She'll need everything in order to survive in this cruel world that the humans created with their weapons of war. All Aura has is herself.**_

___**She lost her pack when she was a pup and she nearly lost the one person she holds dear to her heart. This story is a journey some people might need in order to get back what was lost or forgotten. **The only thing I own is Aura and I think the plot, if there is one, and I no way at all own wolf's rain. If I did I would have somehow made it longer or something but I don't own it. I wish though lol.**_

___**Please enjoy the story, once I get more chapters up. I hoped you liked the summary thing I made up there. I pretty much made it up on the spot after I wrote on three pages of notebook paper and most the pages are front and back. If you have any suggestion, comments, concerns or questions. Don't hesitate to ask me.**_

___**And I am thinking about dedicating this story to a friend of mine who is having some troubles right and I want her to know she isn't alone out there in this world. NO ONE IS EVER ALONE.**_

* * *

What choice do I have? I had no choice but to leave my _**pack**_ as they went up into flames. As I left my old life behind I heard the pack calling my names as well as the word traitor. I'm sorry but I never belonged in this pack and you all knew it from the first moment I was brought into this pack. I stayed on the outskirts, at the edge of the flames.

Watching, doing nothing but feel helpless as everyone in the pack escape routes were cut off by the roaring fire. When the fire finally died down, I went to see the damage that was done. I can't believe it, the pack... they are gone, all gone. Everyone, I am so sorry for what I have done to you all. I heard foot steps coming towards the field where the pack once was.

When the human came into view, it was an Indian from that Indian tribe that's not very far from here. He went to a tree that was over a wolf's den; before he looked inside the den, he looked right at me. He beckoned me over with a wave of his hand. I cautiously went over to him. "What are you doing little one? Do you know what has happened to the pack of wolves that lived here?"

I didn't know how to answer. I was only a pup with fur as white as snow and crystal blue eyes that look like ice. "Let's see what we have here." He said and bent down onto one knee. Then when he removed some debree out of the way, what was left shocked me.

There was a pure white pup. The pup had golden wolf eyes when his eyes opened. "Well you sure are a feisty little one. Aren't you boy." When I got a good look at the pup in the Indians hands, I realized that was the Alpha's pairs' youngest pup; his name was Kiba.

Kiba and I was raised by the Indian who found us that fateful day and his name was Kicking Bird. I found out his name when we walked into the village that lived in. We saw the village elder and the elder asked Kicking Bird if he found the pack of wolves. Kicking Bird looked at the elder with a look of sadness, I think and said "I went to the field of Lunar Flowers where the pack lived but there was no survivors except these two pups."

The elder then turned and looked at Kiba who was still in Kicking Birds arms. I could tell the elder was pretty serious about something , just by looking at his face anyone could tell he was dead serious. The elder gave Kiba one last look and turned to Kicking Bird and spoke. "That one, in your arms, he's destined for great things and there will be a time when he has to leave on a journey of his own someday. Hopefully find a mate and raise a family with her."

As the elder finished talking to Kicking Bird, and said that last word. He turned and looked right at me and spoke once again. "As for this one. She has long life ahead for herself, and there's also a long journey ahead for this one as well." Then the elder turned back to Kicking Bird.

He spoke once again to Kicking Bird. With a look of major seriousness on his face. "When the times comes for Kiba to leave on his own journey you'll have to let him go. As for the female, I think her name is Aura. Am I right little one?" The elder looked at me just then and I replied with a yes and a nod of my head. When Kicking Bird heard me speak, he was a bit shocked, but not that shocked. "So it is true that some animals can speak. Right elder? Don't tell me you already knew that one...you did know didn't you?" All the elder do was smile a little. Elder shook his head which meant yes.

"I only knew it was possible from the legends I heard and learned as I grew up throughout the years. Kicking Bird have you heard about the legends of Paradise? The one that spoke of the lunar flowers and wolf chosen by the flower maiden and by Paradise?" Kicking Bird had look of puzzlement and confusion. He got what the elder meant by that statement.

"You think Kiba is the chosen one?...i understand now. I am going to raise Kiba til it's time for him to go on his journey. But elder what about Aura? What is her task? If I may ask."Now things are starting to cook. I can't help but be a little curious as Kicking Bird is. Elder in turn looked at me then and looked back at Kicking Bird speaking yet again.

"Aura's task is something she has to do by herself for a while anyway. Kicking Bird have you heard the legend about the white wolf that will help the chosen wolf to paradise? Did you also know that wolf has a scent like the flower maiden? That wolf is a wolf born of the lunar flowers, from the flowers themselves. These wolves are destined to be together, to be mates and to have pups together. Now Kicking Bird I am going to the legend of the white wolf."

Kicking Bird just nodded his head, waiting patiently for the elder to tell his tale. That's all he could do for the time being. As the elder started to talk about the legend of Paradise, Kiba awoke from his slumber and looked around at everyone inside the tee-pee (sp?). "Now my dear wolf pups, it is time for you two to know of paradise." Kiba looked a bit confused and he was put down the ground next to me. And thus the elder began telling the tale of Paradise.

_There was a Legend about Paradise, about the white flower that bloomed under only a full moon. The Flower maiden will also chose a wolf to be the one to help her/him open the gate to Paradise. The Legend also foretold, the wolves themselves, will be the only ones that will be able to find it, and with the help if the flower maiden. Who was born of or made from a white flower called the Lunar Flower. The flower will seek out the wolves and the wolves will seek out the flower._

Once the elder was done telling the tale Kiba and I were just sitting there letting the information sink in. No one spoke but after a lil while the elder spoke. "it's time for the pups to go to sleep for the night. Kicking Bird is it okay if they stay with for the time being ?" Kicking Bird nodded his head saying yes as well.

Then Kiba and I got up, well Kiba was being carried by Kicking Bird. I just walked beside them out of the tee-pee, to our new home with Kicking Bird and Kiba by my side. I want this to last as long as it can until either Kiba or me have to leave this village, these people who treat wolves as their equals and not some creation sent only to destroy. I don't ever want to leave this place, to me it felt like Paradise, being with people you love and people who love you in return. I love this place and I don't want it to ever change no matter what happens.

* * *

_**Aura's Pack? The pack that went up in flames was Kiba's pack that took her in **__**when she was found by Kiba's Mom(in which I don't know her name at all or the name of Kiba's father). Aura was born by a lake that under the moonlight looked like crystals when the moonlight shown down upon the lake. She doesn't know who birth parents are and there was lunar flowers all around where she was born but they were burned by Jagara. Kiba's Mom takes Aura to a female wolf that had some pups of her own but the pups didn't last long during a terrible winter blizzard.**_

___**Jagara was looking for Aura specifically cause Aura plays a certain role in the world that hardly anyone knows except it was written in the book of the moon. Therefore Aura was born alone but she won't always be alone cause she will always have friends by her side and Kiba who will be her mate someday. Later on the story Aura will have a necklace that a has crystal ice like diamond that hangs around her neck all the time, Kiba ends up giving it to her a promise to always find the other if they get separated from one another.**_

_**There will be some minor or major spoilers in this story as well so beware.**_

* * *

**Well there was the first chapter for all you readers. Please R&R, no flames please. Leave questions or comments if you wish. If I there is something out of place, please let me know. I can't believe it, I got the first chapter written up and posted after this long.**

Your Author,

Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967


	3. Chapter 2

**Now from here on out I am going to try to write according to how the series is written. I only own Aura. By the way when Aura is a wolf she looks a lot similar to Kiba when he's a wolf but when she is under the moonlight her fur shimmers or glows silver like. She has very pretty blue eyes that are like ice. She's wears a necklace given to her by Kiba and hasn't taken it off since he gave it to her. Now when her Aura looks human: her height is around 5foot 8inches average athletic build. Hourglass figure body, long legs. Snow white hair that goes down by her thighs if not a little longer. Her eyes are still blue and ice like. She wears a tank top, a pair of blue skinny jeans, some tennis shoes. She is still wearing the necklace and if you haven't guessed or I haven't told you yet she is also seen wearing it when she's a wolf. She's also the same age as Kiba and I am making them to be 18yrs old.**

* * *

_**Well I think I should inform you fellow wolf lovers, adventure seekers, and legend believers. Aura and Kiba were born in the **__**North**__** but only Aura's birth has more significance cause what the elder forgot to mention to Kicking Bird and the wolf pups was that there was another legend that Aura was apart of. Her journey will find her life purpose and a whole lot more than she had hoped for. There was another legend, one that only Aura and three others can find out what this legend means. **_

_** Now as this was all happening a baby was being born in the West. This little girl is human born but not human at all for she is a wolf and won't know it til she is older. There was a pup in the East that had a navy blue fur coat, sky blue eyes, that was found by a little boy. What this little boy or his family or the young female wolf didn't know was that she was a half breed (half wolf and half dog). Then in the South there was a young couple trying to get pregnant for they both wanted to have child, a baby girl they will have and she will be born human and many years later when she is but the young age of 15 or so her life and the life of her parents will change forever. **_

* * *

_The next in the village..._

I woke up to find myself in a tee-pee with Kiba sound asleep by me. I lifted my head to get a good look at my surroundings and where is Kicking Bird? He was there when we went to sleep last night, he must have gotten up early to speak with the villagers or something. I think I will go explore the village a little bit. Kiba stirred and awoke as I moved to go look out the flap that is the door to this tee-pee. "What are you doing Aura?" Kiba said. "I am going to explore the village and see where Kicking Bird is cause he wasn't here when I awoke." I said. With that said I began walking out into the open.

"Aura..." I paused, turned back and looked back at Kiba for him to continue what he was going to say. "Be careful, I don't want you to get hurt." and I replied "I will be careful, thanks for worrying about me Kiba. I greatly appreciate it. I'll be back after a bit, just sit tight." Kiba nodded his head and went back to sleep. Boy can that pup sleep and I thought I was bad.

As I walked through the village some people looked at me with what looks like...honor? Were they honored to have Kiba and me here? Well that's shocker, I didn't know people appreciate us wolves but boy was I wrong. Some kids came up to me wanting to play. Well you can probably guess I chose to play with the human children.

Sometime later I heard a chuckle coming from someone I already knew. I turned and found it was the village elder looking at me play with the children of the village. The kids left me with the elder...alone. "Why don't follow me young one. There's some more we have to talk about. Don't worry about Kicking Bird he went out to hunt for you and your friend so you two can eat." He said.

Then he started walking towards the tee-pee that I was in last night with Kiba and Kicking Bird talking about Paradise. He paused by the flap and he held it open for me to walk through. Once I was inside he followed right after me. I just stood there on one side a of fire while he went to the other side and sat down. "Well...Aura was it? I am guessing you wondering what I called you in here for. Am I correct?" He said.

I replied back to him. "Yes elder. I am wondering why have you brought me here when I was playing with human children and didn't want Kiba? He's still asleep in Kicking Bird's tee-pee. Shouldn't Kiba be here as well, after all you said he is just as important as I am." the elder shook his head saying "No...This is about you..."I must have looked like an idiot cause the look on my face was like 0_0.

"I am about to tell you of another legend. One that you will tell Kiba when the time is right, you will know when to tell him. Your heart will know when the time is right. Now this legend I am about to tell you stays here in this place for our ears only, no one else must know this." All I could do was nod my head yes and wait for him to start the tale.

"_There is another legend. This legend is the key to open the gates of Paradise. Kiba may be the chosen wolf chosen by the flower maiden but that alone is not enough to open Paradise's doors. No one can open the Gates except for the four chosen by Paradise to be the Guardians of Paradise. Without these four Guardians Paradise will not open for anyone, not even the flower maiden and the chosen wolf. These Guardians are hard to find cause there are far spread out in the world. _

_The Guardians are said to be in four directions North, South, East and West. In those regions, those areas you will find the four Guardians. You Aura are one those Guardians. You are the Guardian of the North for you were born here in the North. You were chosen for this, fate decided to play its role in the world. This is you destiny to find the other Guardians, to find the flower maiden, and to open the gates of Paradise when the world is about to end. For when the world is about to end, Paradise will appear on the Earth. But, only the wolves will know how to get there. _

_The Guardians you need to be looking for they are all female. You the North is a wolf, for the East is a half breed that is blue as the skies. For the West is girl who is a wolf but doesn't know it til you meet her and show her. She will be taken from her family who loves her by someone who will use her for their own selfish reasons. For the South you will find a human girl with to loving parents in a dome city, her hair is brown and her eyes are a brownish gold. You are the only one who can do this."_

I didn't know what to say to but "WHAT!" The elder covered his ears in hopes of drowning out my voice a little bit if any. "You alone can do this. I know you can Aura. It's your duty as the Northern Guardian to find the others and find the way to Paradise. You will be a fearless leader. You and the other Guardians will form a pack, some day you will meet up with a familiar face for he will also be looking for the key Paradise. He will think it's the flower maiden but you will tell him what I have told you. The Guardians of Legend are the only ones who can open Paradise. This familiar face is none other than Kiba himself for he will set out on his journey not to long after you set off on your own journey." He said.

I couldn't believe my ears or eyes for that matter. When he told me about the Legend of the Guardians I was seeing things and now everything made sense. I had to do this, it's my duty as a Guardian. "Elder when should I leave for this journey to begin? I know I am to go at it alone til I find a Guardian. But when do I leave?"

"As soon as you are ready. For it is time for your own journey to begin. Don't worry about Kiba he is in good hands with Kicking Bird and the village. We will raise as if he was our own. You and Kiba will meet again someday but only time will tell." I nodded my head, got up and then left.

I didn't know what to think about all of this. It's a lot of responsibility to place on someone so young but I can see why though. I may be young but I am a fast learner. I am walking while Kiba still can't walk even though we are the same age. He will learn how to do a lot things someday. He destined for great things as am I. He will be Alpha of his own pack someday and I can't wait to see with my own eyes.

As I walking back to the tee-pee, to what I call my home til I go to leave on my journey. I remember when the elder was talking I was seeing what things looked like. I saw what the flower maiden looks like. I saw what the other Guardians looked like or will look like. The Southern Guardian was a little girl with brown hair down to her waist, with beautiful brownish gold like eyes. The Eastern Guardian looked like a half wolf. Her fur coat was dark as the night and her eyes were a blue as the skies like the elder said. The Western Guardian looked like someone who is of noble birth. Her hair is a very beautiful green color, the style is strait and down to her behind. Her eyes though are nothing like I have seen before, they are sapphire blue in color, a sapphire blue that looked a little scary if you make her mad or something.

Odd if you ask me but what can I say I am one to talk, you know. I am a pure white wolf whose coat shimmers a silver color in the moonlight, have the most beautiful eyes that are like ice and I smell like lunar flowers. I find this odd sometimes but oh well I don't notice it.

I finally got to the tee-pee just Kicking Bird got back from hunting for food for us. "What are you up to Aura? Did the elder talk to you about something? I figured as such. He seemed to wanted to talk to you alone when you were more wake and responsive. Well now it's time for dinner. Let's go in and get Kiba cause there is going to be a feast cause the hunt turned out really good."

Kicking Bird held the flap open for me. I jumped in so I can wake Kiba up so he can get some food cause he needs to eat sometime and not sleep all the time. Kicking Bird followed right after me. I barked at Kiba. "Kiba! It's time to wake up! Dinner is ready. Kicking Bird says it's time to go." Kiba stirred awake and looked at me. "Aura your back? Wait..did you say food? I want some." he said.

I laugh at this cause I have never seen him this eager to eat before but hey there is a first for everything. Kicking Bird just chuckled at our antics, I would to cause wolves can be pretty weird sometimes, then he went to go pick up Kiba but Kiba shook his head no saying he could walk on his own like me. Kicking Bird nodded in understanding. Kiba then stood and walked towards m, I couldn't believe my eyes, Kiba's walking! On his own! I was smiling a wolfish smile while Kicking Bird was beaming like he was our father, in a way he was cause I never knew who my parents were and Kiba can barely remember his parents before the fire happened.

Kiba and I walked side by side to the fire for our dinner with Kicking Bird looking at us from the back. I looked at Kiba from our spot by the fire with Kicking Bird. "Kiba..." he turned and looked at me and nodded for me to continue what I was going to say. "Kiba there is something I want to say. It's important that you listen very carefully to what I have to say. It's almost time for to leave on my journey." when I said that he looked confused at first but then he looked a little angry at me.

"What do you mean that you have to leave? I know it's a duty we have that we have to go on separate journeys but why so soon?" He said with some tears in his eyes. "Kiba, the elder said we will meet again someday. Our journeys will bring us together again and the elder said something that had me thinking a lot about this Paradise. But I don't want to leave you here by yourself." I crying halfway through when I speaking to him, I couldn't hold it in anymore I just cried cause I couldn't take being away from him for a long time. "Aura, I will see you again. I have something for you, it's a necklace I found before the fire happened. I want you to have it. It was by the river that we explored that one time remember? I want to make a promise with you. Promise me on this necklace, on this crystal." He said.

I nodded my head and the tears slowed down to a stop. I looked at him and waited for him to continue what he was talking about. "I promise you that I will find you again one day. I will find you and I hope when that day comes you will take me as your mate as I will take you as mine. Can you promise me that?" I didn't know what to say to that cause that was like wow. I mean I didn't expect that from him but I knew it was going to happen one day and it may as well happen now rather than never or later. "I promise you Kiba. I promise that I will take you as my mate when we meet again one day. I can promise you that." I said with all my heart.

Kiba was happy after I said that and I was glad I could put a wolfish smile on his face. I will cherish this moment til I see him again. Then I will tell him about the legend of the guardians and I will tell him about my journey that I had took so far up to that point. Kiba looked at me and said something that I thought I wouldn't ever hear. "I love you Aura and I will wait for you. I will catch up to you. I will find you and take you as my mate for life." I replied back with some heart felt words of my own." I love you too Kiba. And when the time comes I will take you as my mate and I will wait for you to catch up cause we know that you need to catch up in order to keep up with me."

We laughed at that. I licked him on his muzzle and stared at him, he was kind of shocked that I did that to him. Then he went and licked me back on muzzle as well then stared at me. We stared at each other with young puppy love on our eyes but that love isn't like any ordinary puppy love. I can tell he was the one for me as I was the one for him, it is what people call true love. We heard footsteps coming our way, we turned our heads to see who was coming towards us. It was the elder and then I remembered Kicking Bird was there when we were speaking to each other, I turned back to look at him and saw that he was okay with this; okay with me leaving even though I may not see him anymore cause one day he isn't going to be there anymore to help guide us.

I looked towards the elder to see what he wanted. "Aura...it is time." I understood what he meant by that and stood with my head held high. Kiba looked at me somewhat begging not to go but he knew I had to, it was my time and soon it will be his. "Are you ready young one? Are you ready to start your journey and find what you seek?" I nodded a big yes to him. "I am ready Elder." He smiled and nodded. "Good. That proves that you are more than ready to tackle this journey. You will leave in the morning at dawn when the sun arises and peaks over the horizon. You will head to the dome city called Freeze City. There you will find others of your kind and you will meet most of those who you seek. Goodnight child and sweet dreams. Use your time wisely."

I knew what that meant, I had to use the time I had left to say goodbye to those who I want to say goodbye to. Kiba yawned then that caused me to yawn as well. "Well it looks like you two young pups are ready for bed. I think you guys had enough to eat. Come now lets sleep." said Kicking Bird. Kiba and I followed Kicking Bird back to the tee-pee for a good nights sleep. I laid down next to Kiba on a blanket that Kiba was laying on before. Kiba turned to me, looking at me and spoke. "Aura I am going to miss you when you are gone. But I know it's not going to be forever. Who knows whats going to happen in the future. Good night Aura I will see you in the morning to see you off on your journey." he said. "Good night Kiba. See you in the morning." I said then I laid my head down and fell asleep soon after my head hit the blanket.

* * *

**Well there you have people the Second Chapter is done! YA! I had some help from someone and I would like to thank this person. This person who had helped decide on some things is none other than Princesa de Luna! I thank you Princesa for all the help you gave me. I hope this chapter is alright. This chapter I wrote on a writing program is a little four pages long and I think this is coming along nicely so far. I wll need the occasional help from my fellow readers. I will have more chapters coming but I typed this up in about an hour or so and its like almost 11:40 pm from where I am. I hoped this chapter satisfied the readers hunger for more chapters. Well that's all for now and I will continue again soon.**

** -Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967**

* * *

**p.s= if you want to know the the Western Guardian looks like there is this video I want you guys to look at to help give you the general idea of what she looks like. I of coarse I didn't make the video but the eyes on the girl are different than the description I gave and so is the hair but just imagine the girl in the video with Sapphire Blue eyes and her hair color green like Lady Hamona's. Everything on that girl is gunna be the same except the hair, the eyes and the outfitt of coarse. Heres the link I want you readers to follow to get a general outlook...****.com/watch?v=rjY0jTwNc6A**

* * *

**i edited this a little bit here on fanfiction and it doesn't like the tab button but i hope you guys can read this well enough...  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Streetcorner of Howls

**Hey this Crystal-Wolf speaking. It's a couple of days since I wrote the last chapter of moon light howl. I am a little stressed cause of certain things but hey what can I say it's a part of life there's like nothing you can do about it. I was literally listening to music from Inuyasha and watching Inuyasha episodes on my computer while playing on facebook and decided that I should write another chapter of my Wolf's Rain story. Unfortunately do to the disclaimers I don't own a darn thing of Wolf's Rain, cause if I did things would most definitely go differently than they did and maybe add a character or two and maybe another season to fully close the series. I mean isn't Wolf's Rain one of the popular anime/manga series or something? Sure not as popular as Inuyasha but still I mean come on. I really love the anime but why leave the ending of the last episode like, it leaves us on the edge of our seats and disappointed. I know I was. The only thing I own is the story, and a couple of OC's, little bit of the plot and such. Without a further a due I give you the next chapter my fellow readers. Hope you enjoy it! ;)**

Several years later...

_They say there is no such place_

_As paradise_

_Even if you search to the ends of the earth_

_There's nothing there_

_No matter how far you walk_

_Its always the same road _

_Just goes on and on_

_But in spit of that why am I so driven to find it?_

_A voice calls to me  
It says  
"Search for Paradise."_

* * *

Outside the dome city of Freeze City you here a train's horn going off in the distance. Then there's these cars driving along side the train and men on these cars make their move. Guns go off on both sides. "Let's Go." said the leader. People jump onto the train, a young boy hesitates, a person behind him says "Hurry up!" And then pushes the young boy off the moving car and speaks again "Dumb ass!"

Then the guy follows behind the kid, smashes a lock with his tool on a one of the doors of the cargo carts of the train. This nameless guy opens the door a little bit but then he gets shot by some type of mechanical robot thing that can shoot. The robot opens the door rest of the way and shoots at the cars and the people on the train. The boy from earlier is on the ground of the train looking up at the robot and closes his eyes cause he is afraid that he might die but then he hears the robot cease firing, then he looks up and sees that the leader destroyed the robot. "Tsume!" Then Tsume tosses the robot off the moving train. The trains then stops cause something blew up in the engine room or something. The people and the cars drive and celebrate for a job well done.

Then a sound is heard from above and a white light is seen coming from a ship. "That's a nobles ship." said of the men that was standing up in one of the cars. Everyone then looks up at the ship. "I hate that sound." says Tsume as he looked up at the ship. Then they just drive off, onto to the Dome City of Freeze City and to their hideout to look over the stuff they stole from the train. As they are heading back taking a different route to get inside cause there were some cops out and about cause they could hear the sirens of the cop cars going off as they got closer to the Dome.

* * *

_Somewhere else in the city. _There is a little girl walking around the city, bored with nothing else better to do cause her dad was busy with the police and her mom was working in the lab. She looked to be about 14 years old. Her hair is brown and her eyes are a brownish gold. She wore a a gray skully cap that had a pin on the left side above her left eye on top of her head. She also had on a tan jacket and a red scarf over her dark brown over shirt that was over a white shirt. Her skirt was a red plaid, black leggins underneath the go down to a little over her red and white sneakers.

As she was walking through the streets of Freeze City she came across a store that she visited a lot cause the woman who ran the shop was a very beautiful woman. So the 14yr old girl walked up to the shops door and walked in to be greeted with a chime from the door. She looked around for the owner of the shop and saw that the woman was nowhere to be found. I wonder where she is. I wanted to talk to her today about some things.She thought.

She heard some shuffling towards the back of the shop and went to go investigate what that sounds was. Then out of nowhere a head pops out of the blue and scares her. "AAAAAHHHH!" she yelled and fell back onto her butt. The head then turned and looked down at the fallen girl. "I'm sorry Leara. I didn't mean to scare you, I was just trying to clean the shop a little bit cause I was looking for something that I wanted to show you before you came in here and screamed like that." The woman bent down to help Leara off the ground and helped dust her off a little.

"It's okay Aura. I know didn't mean to scare me like that. If you want I can help you find that thing you were looking for." Leara said. Aura nodded her head yes and then walked over to the mess that she had created from her search. Leara and Aura worked together to get the shop cleaned and organized and looking decent. Aura took some books over to the shelf behind the counter of the shop and set the books on the shelf were they were supposed to be.

Leara got a good look at Aura and saw that she looked toaround 5foot 8inches in athletic build,Hourglass figure body, long white hair that goes down by her thighs if not a little longer. Her eyes are still blue and ice like. She wears a tank top, a pair of blue skinny jeans, some old blue tennis shoes. She is still wearing the necklace that she always see Aura wearing 24/7. "Well that's it I think. Am I right Leara?"said Aura. Leara nodded her head yes and swept up some dirt with the broom that she had in her hands. "The shop looks fantastic. As usual Aura. This place and you never cease to amaze me." said Leara.

Aura turned away from the shelf and looked at Leara with a look of understanding and nodded her head. "Leara what have you come in here for today. What can I do for you?" said Aura. Leara set down the broom by the door behind the counter that lead to the upstairs of Aura's place. "I wanted to talk with you about some things. Nothing really important, it's just that I have been having these dreams about this other world that is covered in a white flower. I remember you said that the white flower is called a Lunar flower. My mom said that she has been working a another being called the flower maiden and that barely made any progress in the last few weeks. Nothing has changed at the lab for mom. When mom talked about the flower maiden I saw a girl in my head saying something but I couldn't hear her. Can you tell me what all of this means? I really want to know cause this is really bugging me." Leara said with some curiousness to her voice.

"Leara I know what you mean. I know what all of that means..." Aura said as she looked at Leara in the eyes and then she continued to speak. "There are some things other people can't understand cause they think everything is as it should be. Leara there is something I want to tell you and show you but I want you to promise me that you wont go screaming and running to your parents cause if they found out about this I could be killed on the spot." Aura said with a lot of seriousness in her voice. Leara looked at Aura with her eyes wide, afraid that her friend might die or something.

Leara shook her head no vigorously meaning she was dead serious about not telling her parents and waited for Aura to continue what she was going to say. "Leara the images you have been dreaming mean that you have a long and terrible journey ahead of you. This means you are a Guardian of Paradise. The Guardian of the South" said Aura. Leara was speechless, her jaw dropped as far as it could go. She didn't know what to saw to that. Leara shut her mouth and kept opening it trying to say something but couldn't get it out. Aura motioned for Leara to follow her upstairs to her apartment above the store. "I want to show you something to prove that statement Leara." Aura said. So as Aura walked up the steps with Leara right at her heels, all Leara could think was what Aura wanted to show her upstairs.

They stopped in what looked like the living room of Aura's apartment. Aura motioned for Leara to take a seat on the sofa in the living room and then she went over to a book shelf by her desk looking for the one book to show Leara what she meant earlier. Aha! I finally found it. Now my journey has come on step closer to being completed. I just need to find the other guardians but its to late. Aura thought.Aura then grabbed the book she found walked over to Leara who was sitting on the couch in the living room and sat down beside her to let Leara see the book.

"Leara this book i'm going to show you is a lot like the book of the moon but it tells a different story than the Book of the Moon. I think your mom Cherr has the Book of the Moon in her possession. This book is called Book of the Dawn. It tells the tale of four Guardians chosen by Paradise to open Paradise's Gates for the wolves so the world can start anew. It fore tales that the Guardians are the Key and are needed by all wolves but there are four chosen ones that were said to be born in the four different directions. I am the Guardian of the North. While you are the Guardian of the South.We need to find two more people, who are wolves no less. And Leara..." Aura paused. Leara looked up from the book of dawn and stared at Aura waiting for her to continue. "I am Wolf. I have journeyed long and far to this city waiting to find the Guardians of Paradise and for a old friend of mine that I haven't seen in years. You see this Necklace?" Aura paused yet again to show Leara the crystal necklace she never takes off.

Leara nodded her head for Aura to continue explaining. "This necklace was given to me by my old friend. For you see we made a promise to wait for each other and we'll see one another again someday. We promised one another that we'll become one another mates when we see each other again. I can tell he is going to be her in this city and soon." Aura said. Leara now understood everything, why Aura wore that necklace and never took it off. Aura is very precise with her job here, she hardly ever left this place and walked out in the city visiting others, she always kept to herself and now she knew why. "Aura can we go see my mom at the Lab? I want to show you the flower maiden and show her you, if you want to that is." Leara asked. Aura nodded her head 'yes', got up and put away the book. Leara and Aura walked back down stairs to the main floor to the front door of the shop. Aura locked the door after her and Leara walked out the door. Then Leara lead the way to the lab with Aura right behind her.

* * *

_Somewhere else in the city outside a local bar._An old man was walking with his dog whose fur coat was dark as the night and her eyes were a blue as the skies and wore a spiked dog collar. The old man wore a black shirt and black pants with a tan overcoat and brown boots. These two were walking down the street to the local bar that was nearby to get a drink. The old man tied up his dog on a fire hydrant outside the bar and walked inside. "Vodka." said the old man. "I'll tell you this isn't fit for a dog much less a man. Never thought it would be so cold in a dome." continued the old man.

The bar tender got up and got the vodka bottle and a shot glass for the old timer. The bar tender replied to the old mans statement. "Well I don't know where your from mister but I doubt there is anywhere fit live these days." said the bar tender and as the bar tender was talking he gave the old man the shot glass with some vodka in it. Then the bar tender saw that the old man was carrying a shot gun with him that was in its holster underneath the overcoat. "Always helps to have a friend when your crossing the mountains. Never know what you might run into. Like bears or wolves." said the old man while picking up the shot glass that had vodka in it. His hand was shaking as he was picking up the glass.

"Wolves? Now there's something I haven't heard about in a long time. Not since my grandpa was alive. He always sued to tell me that when the world finally comes to an end paradise will appear on the earth. But the trouble is that only the wolves will know how to find it. Who knows, maybe the world is coming to an end right now." said the bar tender. The old man took a drink from the shot glass and then slammed it down onto the bar that was in front of him.

"Wolves are only servants of death! Don't you believe all that pagan garbage." said the old man. The bar tender was a little taken back by the old man's talk about the wolves being servants of death. "Relax old man. Wolves have been extinct for two hundred years. It's just a kids fairy tale." said the bar tender. Then the old replied back. "The thing about fairy tales is that there is always some truth in them." said the old man. Outside the bar you see the old man's dog taking a nap where it's tied up. It wakes up cause it hears a box being moved or something and sees the some people who are carrying boxes with them walking by. (These are the people who robbed the train earlier.) Then the dog sees the leader (Tsume) walking by the alleyway that leads to bar.

It seemed as if time slowed down when the dog saw this person. Then Tsume stopped walking and let the rest of the guys walk past him. The dog got up and looked closely at Tsume. Tsume turned and saw the dog and then the dog barked at the guy cause the dog knew he wasn't human. The old inside the bar heard his dog barking outside, grabbed his gun and ran outside to see what his dog was barking about. "What is it Blue? Did you see one?" said the old man to his dog. He ran out of the alley where they were towards the place where Tsume was standing. He looked around and saw no one.

Then he looked down at the ground and saw some paw prints from a wolf. Meanwhile Tsume and his gang where running away from that old guy. "Hey Tsume!" said one of the guys that was with him. Tsume and everyone stopped running. "Wheres the fire? Can't we slow down a little? There's nobody following us."asked the same guy from before as they took a breather. "I know." says Tsume. As soon as another guy finished taking a breather he asked Tsume. "Haven't we gotten enough already? I mean there's plenty to go around." Tsume just looked at them then spoke.

"The previsions for the nobles are going to pass through the check point tomorrow." said Tsume. The guys who were with Tsume looked at Tsume like he was crazy or something. Then the young boy from earlier spoke to Tsume. "We're gunna hit 'em again?" Tsume then turned and just stared at them. The guys flinched a little when Tsume looked at them. "Chen, Seto, your in advanced squad." said Tsume. The guys relaxed a little when they heard the one replied back. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" the young boy spoke next cause he was a little confused at what Tsume wanted to do at the check point. "Yeah but we messed it up bad there last week security is going to be even tighter now. We lost two of us today as it is." the other guys turned and looked a the young boy.

"Gel your on standby. Anyone who isn't willing to fight should get out now." said Tsume then he turned and walked off. The guys Tsume left behind in that alley looked at him as he walked away. When Tsume got back to the hideout which was a really big tree that a hollow spot in it. Some of the gang was looking inside the tree cause there was something in there. "What is it?" asked Tsume. One of the guys by the tree replied back to Tsume. "It's a dog. I don't think its going to make it." Tsume saw what was inside the tree from where he was standing.

He was shocked at he saw in the tree, it was a white animal that had a wound on it's back leg. Some guys asked if they were going to eat it. Another said he never saw a dog this big before the sucker was huge. "That is not a dog. Pull it out." said Tsume. The guys around the tree looked back Tsume like he was crazy or something. Then one of the guys closet to whole in the tree was like okay and reached in the tree to grab the animal that was inside the whole in the tree. The 'dog' woke up and attacked the guy who tried to grab him. Then he attacked another guy who shot at him. He killed the guys in one hit. The others backed off afraid cause they didn't want to be attacked by the dog who attack and killed two of their own. Gel just stood there looking at the dog shaking, frozen with fear. The dog growled at him.

Then Tsume punched Gel out of the way. "How interesting." said Tsume. Tsume then ran away from the dog and the gang. The dog chased after Tsume in hot pursuit. Gel was able to get up and follow Tsume. Tsume lead the other dog who was a wolf. Tsume stopped and turned towards the white wolf. They had a stand off. The white wolf saw that Tsume was like him, a wolf. "That was quite the stunt." said Tsume. The white wolf spoke back to Tsume. "I was protecting myself that's all." Tsume just looked at the wolf who spoke to him. "Don't be so quick to kill." said Tsume. The wolf wasn't even a bit phased by what Tsume said but spoke back. "What's wrong with killing?" Tsume replied back with "I don't know what mountain you came down from but you're in the city now. There are rules." The wolf was a little taken back by Tsume said. "Rules? Is running around this city with a pack of idiots one of the rules?" asked the white wolf. I'm only using them replied Tsume. "Your rules stink like this city. What's the point in living if you throw away your pride." said the white wolf. "You got a big mouth for someone half dead." said Tsume. Then Tsume and white wolf attacked one another. Blood was spilled from one of the wolves.

* * *

_In the lab across the city._ Some lab techs saw that the flower maiden opened her eyes. They gasped and went to get the person in charge. _Back to Tsume._Gel was running up the stairs that lead to the roof where Tsume was with the white wolf. He thought he saw two dogs fighting but he shook his head then he saw Tsume fighting the white wolf with a knife. Tsume kicked the white wolfs injury on the back leg the head butted him away from him. Gel then ran in to help Tsume. The wolf backed away, looked at Gel and then he ran off. "You okay? Tsume? Hey your bleeding." said Gel. As Gel tried to touch Tsume, he snapped at him. "Don't touch me! And stay out of my business." and turned away from Gel. Gel spoke, "I wanted to thank you. You saved my life back there. I always though that you didn't care if one of your friends got killed. I thought I would never get to be one of your friends." Tsume replied back with "We're not friends. It's just I'm not like you people." then Tsume walked away leaving Gel on the rooftop alone.

* * *

_Back with the people in the lab._"I never seen this expression on her face before. Has the solution been altered?" asked the women in charge whose name was name was Cherr. One of the lab techs replied back. "No it's the same as always." said the male lab tech. Then a female lab tech asked "Do you think she has awakened?" Cherr then replied back to the lab techs who spoke to her. "According to the data we found the first Cheza showed a response to was blood wasn't it?" asked Cherr. Then the female lab tech replied back to Cherr, Wolf's blood you mean. "Yes, the smell of wolf's blood." said Cherr. Then the male lab tech asked but what evidence is there that...he started to say but was cut off by Cherr who spoke. "None. Many things can't be proven to scientific proof due to the lack of evidence. Cheza herself is the crowning achievement of an alchemy that cannot be proved. The flower maiden and the wolves are being drawn to one another, like an ancient scholars fairy tale."

* * *

_ Back with the White wolf._ The wolf walked to a fountain that was off and had some water in it and took a drink. As he was walking through the streets of the city people didn't know that he was actually a wolf instead of a dog. _Somewhere nearby. _Leara and Aura were walking around the streets talking, buying some time til they decide to go to the lab. Aura paused cause she could smell blood of another wolf nearby. "Aura, is something wrong? What happened?" asked Leara. Leara didn't know what was wrong, all of a sudden Aura just stopped walking and started sniffing the air around them. "I smell blood of another wolf. This wolf is hurt, I must find this wolf." said Aura. Then Aura started walking again. Leara shrugged her shoulders and followed after Aura.

They came to the place where Aura smelled the source of the blood. Aura froze on the spot when she saw a white wolf standing in the middle of the street. She knew this wolf, couldn't believe that he is finally here. The white wolf stopped walking, turned and saw a girl and what appears to be another wolf. He saw that it was another white wolf, a female no less and she looked awfully familiar to him. Then he noticed the crystal necklace around her neck, then and there he immediately knew who this she-wolf was. It was Aura! His old friend that he said goodbye to all those years ago. He stared at her mouth agape. "Is it really you?" asked Aura.

Before the wolf could reply back to her and old man and his dog showed up with his gun pointing right at him. Aura saw that an old mad appeared with his strange dog getting ready to shoot the white wolf in front of her. The old could tel the white wolf was a wolf but he couldn't see that Aura was a wolf as well. The white wolf growled at the old and his dog. Then the dog Blue ran and barked at the white wolf. Blue jumped into the air in front of the wolf. The old man saw the wolf through his scope on the gun and shot him as soon as blue was out of the way. The white wolf flew back a little and laid down, appeared to be knocked out. Aura had the deer in the headlights look on her face, cause the wolf in front of her was shot down.

Then Aura noticed that the dog with the old man looked somewhat familiar. The dog appeared to be a half-wolf and then she realized that this animal was the Guardian of the East. She found another Guardian. The police showed up and took the wolf and the old man with his dog into custody. Aura and Leara didn't know what to do but they asked the police if they can be taken up to the lab with them. The police agreed and rode in the vehicle that had the wolf in a cage. Aura sat down and looked at the wolf that was in the cage trying to figure him out. Leara watched Aura watching the wolf. I wonder what's up with Aura. I never seen her act like this before. Thought Leara.

* * *

The police finally reached the building where the lab was and where they are going to take the old into questioning. Leara and Aura got out of the track and saw that the police was taking the wolf somewhere else. Into a isolated room or something. Leara lead the way to the lab where her mom was going to be. Leara knew her dad will be questioning the old man about what he did to the wolf. Leara looked at Aura. "Hey Aura. Was that a wolf? The wolf you were talking about before? The one that gave you that necklace? Am I right?" asked Leara. Aura nodded her head 'yes'. They continued walking into the building and towards the lab.

* * *

_In the interrogation room. "_Quint Yadden. So tell what brings the sheriff of curios(sp?) to our humble city?"said a guy named Hubb. Hubb stared at Quint who was sitting in a chair across from him in the interrogation room. "That's some heavy artillery you got there. But I doubt you came all this way for the hunting." asked Hubb. Quint didn't reply back immediately to Hubb but asked a question instead. "what did you do with it? Wheres the animal I put down." asked Quint. Then Hubb replied back to Quint. "Dead apparently. The carcass will be disposed of here." Quint was mad when he heard what Hubb said about the animal he put down earlier. "That's impossible. There is no chance in hell that thing is dead. I have to see the thing with my own eyes. Don't you get it? It's a Wolf!" yelled Quint.

Hubb and the other officer were a little confused when Quint said that. "You think its a wolf?" asked Hubb. Quint replied back, "you may think it's a dog but its a wolf! You honestly believe that we wiped those things off the face of the planet do you? Do you Detective?" said Quint. Hubb spoke yet again. "The last appearance of a wolf was over two hundred years ago. Just how do you propose that they survived all this time? The mountains and forests have been stripped bare, there is nowhere left where they could live or hide." said Hubb. Then Quint got real mad at Hubb and got out of the chair he was sitting in. "There all around us! They just put us all under some kind of spell.! These wolves exist and we have to destroy them all!" yelled Quint.

* * *

_ Back with the Wolf in the Cage._ Aura and Leara took a little detour away from the lab to go see the that Quint shot down. They knew that he was still alive and just wanted to go see him in person. The wolf in cage is taking a nap in the cage when he saw that there was another wolf in front of his cage. That was a brown color and it looked like this one was wearing a black collar with a metal tag on the front of it. Meanwhile Quint and his dog Blue were let go and they were currently standing in front of the building looking at it. Back to Tsume and his gang. They were currently driving to the checkpoint to score some more valuables from the nobles.

Hubb was leading Cherr down to the room where the wolf was being held. "I figured this sort of thing would be under your jurisdiction." said Hubb. Cherr was thinking and the replied back to Hubb. "Is it still alive?" Cherr asked. They continued walking and Hubb replied back. "Just barely, but its only a matter of time. " said Hubb. They continued walking and then came to the room where the wolf was and saw that there was a guy there standing in front of the cage that held the wolf. "Hey. What are you doing? What department are you with?" asked Hubb.

Then the guy turned around, a little stunned in a way. "Sorry. I was looking for cleaning supplies. I guess I must have got lost." said the guy. As the guy was talking he put his hand on his head rubbing his a little, in a embarrassed sort of way. "The cleaning crew huh? Just go out that door supplies are on the right." said Hubb. Then the guy was like oh this way, said his thanks and walked through the door. Cherr walked up to the cage and looked at the animal. "So do you think its a wolf?" questioned Hubb. Cherr moved a little to get a better look at the animal in the cage. "I don't know. I never a real one before. But if it is a wolf then that could be why the sudden reaction in Cheza." said Cherr.

* * *

_ Outside the checkpoint. _Tsume and his gang were up on a high point overlooking the people down below working and moving the shipment. Tsume motioned for the guys on the other side to get ready. Then Tsume turned and looked back to Gel standing there behind them. "I want to come with you guys. I want to fight. I can help you, just tell me what to do." said Gel. Tsume just looked at him not saying a word. Meanwhile back in the building that had the lab and police station in it. The guy who was in there before Hubb and Cherr made him leave is back. The guy squatted in front of the cage and looked at the wolf inside. "Man you really screwed up. I mean I saw one of us get caught before but never this badly." said the guy.

The wolf opened one gold yellow eye and looked at the guy standing before him. "I can get out of here anytime I feel like it." said the white wolf. The other guys was like sure then why are you in there. "I just need a place to rest for a while that's all." said the wolf. All the other guy did was smiled back at the wolf in the cage and chuckled. "I'm Hige. It's nice to meet you." said Hige. The wolf continued to look at him with one eye still open. "So why are you in here anyway?" asked the wolf. The guy replied back with, "No reason, it smelled like something interesting was going to happen to I just followed my nose. You know? Besides I got no were else to go." The white wolf looked at the guy in front of him. "That's not your true form. Why do you hide yourself." he asked.

Then the guy replied back with, "So I don't end up where you are. These people are terrified of us. So if we look like them they leave us alone." The wolf got mad and started growling at the guy. "You're living a lie. Just so you can die a miserable death in this city?" he growled out in anger. "You got to do what you can to survive. Keep looking like that and you'll get back here in no time. It draws to much attention." said the guy. The wolf got up a little bit and growled even more towards the guy. "Have you given up your pride as wolf?" said the growling wolf. The guy just looked at him and said he was a strange one alright but having pride doesn't count for much if your dead. The alarms of the place went off just as Aura and Leara got to the place where Hige and the wolf were.

Hige turned around to look behind him to see who was there. He saw a young girl and a hot she-wolf. Hige continued to look at Aura when she started walking towards Hige and the cage. He woke up from his little stupor and looked more closely at the she-wolf and saw that she was wearing a crystal necklace around her neck that she also was a pure white wolf with ice blue eyes. "Hey what are you doing here?" Hige asked. Aura stopped in front of the cage beside Hige with Leara right behind her. "Well it has been a while hasn't it old friend? It's good to see you again after all these years." said Aura. Hige was a little confused but figured that these know each other somehow. The alarms got even more annoying so it was like time go no time for this reunion til we find a safer place to talk.

Outside the building Tsume and his gang were running away from gunfire. The wolf in the cage inside the building moved his fangs to the bars on the cage holding. For he was trying to bend the bars so he can get out of there. Hige, Aura and Leara just watched this wolf pretty much bite his way through the cage. Outside the guns continues to fire at Tsume and the others that were escaping. Gel was falling behind. Hige and the others walked out of the building looking like humans, as they passed people no one stopped them or anything.

Gel miss stepped and started falling, he was barely hanging on to a piece of metal that was breaking. Gel yelled "Tsume!" Tsume dropped what he had in his hands and ran back to Gel to help him back up. Just as Tsume grabbed onto Gel. Gel say a wolf biting his shoulder. Gel yelled out and that caused Tsume to loose his grip on Gel. Gel fell to his death and Tsume was frozen on the spot feeling guilty for letting go of Gel. Hubb, Cherr and the police were outside the building when Hige and the others walked past them. A guy came up and said that the big dog disappeared. Quint was in a room drinking and looking at an old picture.

Tsume was eating some meat they scored in the window of his room. Hige and the others found a place to rest away from the police. "Your wounds. Have they healed?" Hige asked the male white wolf. The guy replied back, "Ya, after all its a full moon tonight." he said as he laid down and looked up at the sky. Hige sat nearby looking down at the wolf. Aura laid down by the white wolf who was looking at the top of the dome of the city. Leara sat next to Aura and would stick by her side from now on cause she knows an adventure is on its way and its coming fast. "So why did you come to this crummy old town anyway?" Hige questioned the guy who he kind of helped escape from the police. "I smelt something. The scent of Lunar Flower, its here in this city." said the guy laying next to Aura. Hige looked at the guy again. "Ya I know. My nose can tell if a dog is taking a dump 10kilometers away." said Hige.

Leara looked at Hige like he was crazy or on something. Aura was trying not to puke cause that was disgusting. The guy laying next to her turned and looked at Hige. "Ya? That must really stink." he said. Hige grimaced and chuckled while saying Sure does. The guy spoke yet again, "So why did you escape with me?" Hige was thinking a little before replying back to him. "Well I dunno. I just felt like it I guess. Besides you seem kind of interesting. So what's next? Where are you heading?" Aura looked up towards the moon and Leara looked up at the moon as well. "To Paradise. There isn't any moonlight in this place." he said looking up. "Paradise huh? That sounds like fun?" Hige said.

The wind started blowing the hair of everyone. The White wolf next to Aura spoke, "My name is Kiba." Hige looked at Kiba and just accepted that the guy can be strange sometimes. "So how do you know the chick. The one laying beside you. You and here know each other from somewhere?" Hige asked. Kiba turned his head looked at Aura and Aura turned and looked right back at Kiba. "We are old friends. And she is my mate or will be." Kiba said. Hige looked at them with a confused look on his face. Hige was little disappointed cause he wanted a chance at getting with her but there are other female wolves out there and he hopes he will find the one for him. Hige, Kiba, Aura, and Leara looked up at the moon. Who knows what the next day might bring.

* * *

**Well there you have it. This is chapter 3 done and gone. I can't believe it took me like 2days to type this while watching episode 1 of wolf's on my computer. I just started typing and continued to type and it lead to like 8 pages of straight typing on my writing program and I didn't put it all into paragraph form while I was so I am like wow I can't believe I typed this. I am amazed this many words in this chapter. I hope you readers like this chapter even though it took me a few days to get up and type this thing. I am really happy o got this done even though a person kept nagging on writing another chapter and such. I was thinking about doing some small once shot side stories to help some people understand the story a little bit more. Well I guess that is all for now. Now I got to go find myself something to eat cause my stomach is saying feed me! lol ;)**

**~Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967**

**p.s I am always open to comments and such but if need to flame me or whatever keep the insults to a minimum please. **


	5. Chapter 4: Dryeyed Toboe

**Sorry for the long wait. Life has been a major drama fest here. Both of my Grandpas died just before school started and then my dog Sakie died before I had her for like 2 weeks, so I cried myself to sleep for a while. I still feel the pain of the losses. My home computer crashed and then my school computer crashed as well. I lost a little bit of this chapter but I it saved on an external hard drive so I am good. And I feel a need to relax for a short while after I update this story, I mean I type a lot but the excessive typing that I do for this story you know what I mean? Well I guess there isn't much else to say except enjoy the story give comments and such when you review. I am trying to work on some pictures and one of my faithful reviewers asked if I could do a video like thing about this story. Also I am a senior this year I have been pretty busy keeping my grades up and focusing on graduating as well. Well enjoy the story and save the criticism til the end if you will. ;)**

**Ok I wanted to leave this note thingy here to let my readers know that I will now be adding the sings from the show into my story. Like the beginning and ending ones then songs that are added inside an episode I will be getting help from my consult of sorts.**

* * *

**-Some Baron Wasteland of some sort-**

This scenery is not as beautiful as it once was now the keep seems to be abandoned no sign of life to be seen from it at a distance but there is someone that still lives here after many years of solitude from the other nobles. Lord Darcia stands staring longingly at a woman with long green hair that was in some type bed, this woman's name is Hamona and she is all Darcia has left, so he thinks.

As Darcia was staring at Hamona he thought back to when it was just then against the world, he remembers the day they met, the day they got married and the last day Darcia remembers sharing with Hamona was the birth of their own Daughter, who they decided to name Serenity.

Serenity is as beautiful as her mother before her with her green hair and her sapphire blue eyes. But as they say you don't know what you got til it's gone from you. "Lord Darcia, a wolf has appeared in the domed city to the north, they have not been since passing into legend 200 years ago." said a female servant of Darcia's.

"Yes, you were but a child then. The flower maiden...has she awoken?" asked Darcia. "So it would seem." said the servant. Darcia leans down closer to Hamona, he rubs the back of his left hand against her left cheek and then he spoke. "Hamona…very you will awaken as well my love."

* * *

**-Cue the Opening Credits of Wolf's Rain-Stray! Stray!****  
****  
**_In the cold breeze that I walk along__  
__The memories of generations burn within me__  
__Been forever since I cried the__ pain and sorrow__  
__I live and die, proud of my people gaining__  
__  
__I'm here standing at the edge__  
__Starin up at where the moon should be__  
__  
__Stray!__  
__  
__No regrets 'cause I got nothin to lose__  
__Ever stray!__  
__So I'm gonna live my life as I choose__  
__Until I fall__...__  
__  
__Stray! Stray!__  
__Stray! Stray!__  
__  
__In the white freeze, I never spoke of tears__  
__Or opened up to anyone including myself__  
__I would like to find a way to open to you__  
__Been awhile, don't know if I remember how to__  
__  
__I'm here waiting on the edge__  
__Would I be alright showing myself to yo__u?__  
__It's always been so hard to do__...__  
__  
__Stray!__  
__  
__No regrets 'cause I got nothin to lose__  
__Ever stray!__  
__So I'm gonna live my life as I choose__  
__Until I fall...__  
__  
__Stray! Stray!__  
__Stray! Stray!__  
__Stray! Stray!__  
__  
__Is there a place left there for me__  
__Somewhere that I belong__  
__Or __will I always live this way__...?__  
__Always stray__  
__  
__No regrets 'cause I got nothin to lose__  
__Ever stray!__  
__So I'm gonna live my life as I choose__  
__Cause all things fall__  
__  
__Stray! Stray!__  
__Stray! Stray!__  
__Stray! Stray!__  
__  
__Stray...__  
_**-Cue the End of the opening song-**

* * *

-**In a Lab ****in the Domed City- **

"Anything on the kirlian?" said a woman that was the lead scientist in charge at the lab who also happened to be Leara's mother. Her name was Cher Degre. "Spectral radiation unchanged." Said the lab technician. "Any response to the test?" said Cher. "None, just as we suspected. "Said the Lab tech. "So, she has been awake this whole time." Said Cher. "Yes. Although she appears to be calm now, but the data indicates that she's still in a fairly excited state." Said the lab tech. a phone rings in the background behind the two that have been conversing with one another.

Some other lab tech person answers the phone. "Doctor Degre. You got a phone call." Said lab tech #2. "Who is it?" asked Cher. "Your husband." Said #2. Cher looks at the technician a little weird because she is wondering why her husband is calling her at work. "Uh, Detective Lebowski is on line 1." Said tech #2. "Cher Answers the call on a different phone. She is still wondering what he wants. "Yes, what it is?" Cher asked Detective Lebowski that is on the other side of the phone. "Ah come one Cher does it really what title I am called?" asked the detective.

"Just tell me what do you want." asked Cher. The detective sighs at how somewhat impatient she is. "There is something I wanted you to see." the detective said from his end of the line. "So what did you catch this time? An elephant?" asked Cher.

–**Some room that had no name but had a dead body on a table to the side of the room.-**

The detective pulled a white sheet away from the body's face to show Cher what he wanted to show her. "Sorry. Humans aren't really my specialty." Stated Cher. "He was one of the kids involved in the warehouse theft. He fell from the roof while trying to escape." Stated the detective. Cher just listened to the detective while he was talking and she found an interesting bite mark on the body that was in front of her.

She leans over the body to get a closer look. Are these tooth marks from a dog?" asked Cher. "The wounds are still pretty fresh. What do you think?" asked the detective. (By now I may as well say his, its Hubb Lebowski.) Cher stood up to her full height with one hand on her hip and looked at Hubb. "Are you trying to tell me the dog that escaped did this?" stated Cher with somewhat of an annoyed tone in her voice.

"I don't know. I should've taken molds of its teeth while I had the chance." Said Hubb. Cher turned away from Hubb and looked at something else like the body of the body's clothes that are in a cart thing right next to the table that the body is lying on. "I wonder why it hasn't been found yet. With a dog that big running wild around the city someone would've reported it by now." Said Cher. Hubb just looks at Cher and then spoke what he remembered from the crazy old that shot the dog in the first place.

"Maybe they are trying to deceive us…."stated Hubb. Cher fully turned and looked at him with a 'what the hell do you mean look on her face.' Hub realizes what he said and states. "No Forget it. It's impossible." Said Hubb. Cher closes her eyes while she spoke to him. "Oh Hubb. Am I down here just because you wanted to see me?" Hubb looks at her with his eyes raised a little bit.

Hubb then closed his eyes a little bit and shrugged his shoulders and stated "Maybe just a little." Cher just looked at him funny. "You never change do you?" she asked. Cher then turned and looked at the stuff that used to belong to the body. She lifted some type of hair with her fingers and looked at them closely.

Then she turned and looked at the cage that held that big dog that was brought in from before but escaped and hasn't been found yet.

-**Somewhere else in the city, I think it's an alley way with crows all over the place-**

There is brownish 'dog' that had four bangles on one of its front legs. It was staring at the garbage can that some leftover food in it. But he noticed the crows hovering over the cans. So he went and charged at them, to try to get some food because he was really hungry he would eat anything right about now.

The dog barked then tried and failed at getting food from the attacking crows. The crows scare or fight him off so the dog runs away while bumping into a cat that ended up hissing at him. He then cowered behind some wooded boxes that was at the opposite end of the alley that the crows were in. he peeked around the box and saw human girl walking right past the alley he was hiding in.

He saw a potato roll out of her bag that she was holding. The girl that was walking who dropped the potato turned and saw that she dropped some of her food, went to go get it. She bent over and got it. When she saw that the dog/wolf was hiding behind a wall. This girl Leara saw that is wasn't really a dog but wolf because her best friend Aura told her that wolves were still very much alive and that she (Aura) was one as well.

Leara knew he was hungry so she decided to give some of the sausages that she had in her bag. She took them out and had them in her hand trying to give it to him but he was hiding from her. "Here. Try some of these. They taste better. Come on. You can have them. You hungry aren't you?" Leara said as she bent down to give him the sausages.

The wolf came closer somewhat slowly towards Leara to get some food. He smelt the food but when he heard the crows, well crow, he got somewhat scared and looked over at them. Leara saw that the crows were being mean, so she glared at them. She then turned back to the wolf. "Don't be afraid. There not poisoned or anything." She stated as she took a bite from of the sausages to show that they weren't poisoned.

"See its fine." She held out the rest to the male wolf. The wolf then sniffed and licked them before grabbing them and eating them. Leara was smiling as all of this was transpiring. She was happy that she another wolf here in the city besides Aura herself and that white wolf that was taken by the police, who later escaped.

"Where did you come from little fella? If you wonder around for too long the dog catchers will get you for sure." She was a little surprised when the wolf licked her hand after has done with the food. She petted him a little bit. "You sure are warm. Aren't you boy?" she asked. As all of this happening at the front of an alleyway Aura was standing by looking on with a bag or two in her arms. "Leara!" Aura shouted to get Leara's attention. Leara turned and saw that was Aura was back. "Bye now. No stay boy. Even if you followed me home I couldn't keep you." She said.

The wolf just sat down and turned his head to the side. "That's funny. You can understand me. Can't you? I'm sorry." Leara turned away from the wolf and went up to Aura to go somewhere else. Aura waited for Leara to get to her. "So, did you have fun Leara? I noticed you looking at the wolf pretty closely." Aura stated as soon as Leara was by her. "Ya. I haven't seen a wolf like that before. Have you Aura?" Leara asked.

Aura looked at little more closely. "Ya. Once. A long time ago that is. He looks young. Might still be a pup from the looks of it? Poor thing doesn't know how to survive yet." Leara looked at Aura when she said the last bit because she was confused.

Aura continued. "You can tell that he was raised by a human for most of his whole up until a little bit ago. Well Leara should we get this food to your mom and dad or what?" Aura asked Leara as she turned and walked away from the alleys.

Leara followed after Aura back to the lab so that Aura can get a better look at Cheza and the research her mom is doing on Cheza and the wolves. The wolf that stayed behind stared after the girls. He knew one was somewhat human but the other.

The other one he wasn't so sure about. He knew that older female was a wolf but he couldn't tell because she was hidden extremely well in her human guise. Plus he hasn't really seen another of his kind before so he couldn't really tell all that well.

**-With Leara and Aura on some random street-**

As Leara and Aura walked down the street. They walked to Aura's Shop first to drop off some stuff that they bought for the store. They walked upstairs to Aura's apartment like place to put everything away in the kitchen or something.

Leara glanced at Aura for a moment or two choosing her words carefully before she spoke to her. "Aura…"Leara asked. Aura turned her head around to indicate that she was listening and motioned for Leara to continue what she wanted to say.

"Aura…there was something I was thinking about and wanted run it by you first." Aura stopped what she was doing, took the groceries that were in Leara's arms and took them into her own arms, carrying them to the kitchen. Leara then continued talking. "I wanted to know if you wanted to steal a look at my mother's work that she is working on at the lab. By work I mean Cheza, the flower maiden that you told me about in the book that showed me."

Aura completely froze for a minute, turned and stared at Leara with really wide eyes. Leara continued again. "I want to show you her because isn't she what the wolves have been searching for all these years. Isn't it? Am I right Aura? If you want to see her today I suggest that head there now after we are done putting away the groceries that is. Also we are going to have to steal a card or to because I don't know how else we are going to get into the lab. So what do you think?" Leara finished.

Aura finished putting away the last item, turned to Leara and then spoke. " I think you are nuts for thinking this but I also think that you are right about stealing a card or two to get fully into the lab cause we didn't get that far last time." Leara smiled real big and nodded her head. The two then started down the stairs, closed everything up and left straight to the lab this time.

**-Some other alley in city. Probably far from the girls just were-**

There was guy running away from something in an alley. As the guy ran out of the alley he was ambushed by the police of the city. The cops swarmed the guy and captured him and they took him to a vehicle they used to transport people they captured to jail.

The runaway guy tried to fight back and get away but sadly he failed, badly. The cops kept a firm hold of him regardless of what he tried.

**-Somewhere else on a different street-**

"Did you hear? Someone saw a wolf in town." Can you believe it? "Said a woman in a reddish coat to her friend that she was with at the moment. "Oh, my. What is this world coming to?" said the red coats woman's friend and she continued after a bit.

"You don't suppose it was just a big dog, do you?" she said. A little pug that the coat woman brought coward behind the legs of its owner, hiding away from the wolves he saw. Those wolves happened to be Kiba and Hige walking down the street looking like humans to blend in with the normal everyday crowd in the city.

Coat woman spoke next as the Kiba and Hige walked right on by the two women. "From what I heard no one has seen a dog that big before. Oh these are troubled times." The coat woman said.

**-With Hige and Kiba- **

They were walking down the street after they passed by those two women that were talking about the big dog that was spotted in the city. As they were walking they passed a person cooking hotdogs at a hotdog stand. Hige stopped to smell the hotdogs for a minute while Kiba walked right passed Hige and the hotdogs.

Hige then left and jogged right passed Kiba into an alley not too far away from the hotdog stand. Hige then sat down a set of stairs that were in the alley. Kiba followed Hige into the alley and stood while Hige sat. "See what I tell ya? Nobody notices us" Hige stated as he sat down and when he did sit down he tossed a hotdog that he swiped from the vender to Kiba. Kiba grabbed the hotdog and was a little surprised I guess.

Kiba looked at the hotdog and then looked up at Hige who pulled out another hotdog for himself. Hige started eating his while Kiba sniffed his. Kiba took a bite after smelling it and making a weird face. "This is awful." Kiba stated after he took a bite. "That's the best you can get around here. If I see a deer loping by I will be sure to catch it for ya." Hige said as he finished the last bite of his hotdog the he enjoyed.

Kiba just listened and looked at Hige then he took another bite from his food. Kiba looked at some birds that were perched not too far away from where they sat. "Those nobles are at it again. They keep catching one idiot after another." Hige stated as he was looking around. Kiba spoke then. "Where do they take them once their caught?" Hige then turned and looked at Kiba as he answered Kiba's question. "Well the same place they took you I guess."

They both looked at the building they came from the night before and the very same one where Kiba was taken to after he was shot. "That's perfect." As Kiba said this Hige looked at him confused. "I'll blend in and sneak inside." Kiba said to Hige while still looking at the building. Hige was a little startled about that statement.

"What? But we had to fool them just to get out of there." That hotdog fried your brain." Stated Hige while he looked at Kiba. Kiba turned back to Hige after that statement. "I'm going back in." Kiba stated while Hige got even more confused. "Now wait a second. What the hell happened to Paradise?" Hige said to Kiba. Kiba just continued from what he meant from before.

"Look. That scent is coming from somewhere in that building. And as far as we can tell the only way is to get captured. You know what's there don't you? What they are hiding behind those walls. The beacon that will lead us to Paradise."

Hige just closed his eyes and leaned back a little bit after Kiba was done talking. "Forget it. There is no way you can get close to Cheza." Hige stated to Kiba. Kiba was confused about the name Cheza because he never heard it till now.

"The Flower Maiden that was created from lunar flowers. That's what they say anyway. Listen, it's useless they got that place locked down. Even I couldn't get as far as the lab." Hige stated. "So, then why did you try to sneak in there?" Kiba asked Hige after Hige's previous statement. "For a little excitement I guess." Hige Said.

"Hige don't you believe in Paradise too?" Kiba asked. "I'm not going. No way." Hige said while closing his eyes and sticking his nose in the air a little bit. "Alright, see you around." Kiba said as he turned and started walking away from Hige.

"Hey Kiba!" Hige shouted. Kiba just kept on walking away from Hige towards the building that held Cheza within the walls. Hige looked at Kiba as he walked away. "You try to give a guy advice and where does it get you. See if I care."

**-With Kiba- **

Kiba was walking to toward the building thinking how he can into it. He was also thinking about Aura, his old friend and eventual mate. He wondered where she was right now and he wanted to know if she wanted to come along with him on the way to find Paradise.

**-At Tsume's gang hideout-**

Tsume was just sitting on a ledge overlooking the city that was close to a tree. He was thinking about Gehl's death. The look on his face as he fell will haunt him for a while. Tsume felt guilty for not saving Gehl from certain death but some things you can't control or know when it will happen.

His gang of humans is behind him. One of them spoke. "They say that the nobles have put a bounty on every gang in the city." Someone said who I don't know the name of. "Is that So?" Tsume replied.

"Ya they already started to round people up. And our stuff has been high profile lately. We figure we're next. Maybe it's time we should move on. There's a freight train pulling out at midnight we can sneak on-" Some other guy said before he was cut off by Tsume.

"Our next raid is going to be tonight. Make the usual preparations." Tsume said to his fellow members. "Why so you can just sit back and watch? Gehl is dead because of you. You let him die. Sorry pal I'm not working with you anymore. I wouldn't want to slow you down now would i?" said some guy wearing a red helmet.

Tsume looked at him as he said the last bit and then replied. "Suit yourself." Tsume stands up and continues." We'll meet up at midnight. Get the word out." Tsume says as he walks away from the others.

**-The Lab-**

"We analyzed the dog hairs found from inside the cage. They don't match the ones found on the corpse. There is also a third set of hairs yet unidentified." Cher said over the phone to Hubb. "A third set?" he asked.

"As far as we can tell there were two types of hair around the cage." Cher said to Hubb. What the hell is going on here? There isn't anywhere for them to hide." Hubb stated. Cher took off her glasses while still on the phone with Hubb.

"You okay? You're not acting like yourself. No offence but I thought you didn't like dogs? And to be onist (sp?), you are starting to sound a little obsessed. "Said Cher after she was done taking off her glasses and put them on the table in front of her.

"I'm not obsessed Cher, don't worry I'm probably looking for another excuse to see you again." Hubb stated with his eyes closed. Cher looked at the phone and then hung it up. Hubb looked at his phone and then he closed it. "It may be time to track down that guy." Hubb stated as he got ready to leave.

**-Outside a bar or something-**

You see Quint the old man sitting down with his dog opening a bottle of alcohol. The dog is looking at him while sitting down. The dog watched the old man take a drink from the bottle. Then Quint saw that his dog was looking at him.

He turned and looked at her then he spoke. "Listen up Blue. I know you can understand me. You can't let them get away. Wolves are evil. They'll kill you if they get the chance. Right now they are laying low somewhere. Breathing their foul, demons breathe." Quint said as he was looking at his dog. Blue lowered her ears a little and just sat there.

**-With Leara and Aura again in the slums or something- **

Leara was walking down a sidewalk with Aura at her side. They were carrying bags again. This time it was food for the people in the lab. Someone ran in front of them. Whoever it was ran past the two girls. There was a young boy about Leara's age peeking out from behind a pillar.

The boy had brown hair and gold eyes. He was wearing a red shirt, green pants and I think a pair of boots. Aura looks up from the sidewalk and sees the wolf from the alley that they fed food too. The male was just casually leaning against a pillar waiting to be noticed by Leara. Leara then looked up and saw the young boy in front of them.

Leara leaned close the Aura. "Is that a wolf Aura?" Leara asked Aura. Aura nodded her yes and continued walking because they stopped to look and talk a little bit. The girls just walked on by the male. Leara looked for a sec and then looked away while closing her eyes. Aura did the same as Leara. The boy noticed they didn't look or say anything. So he decided to follow them and talk to them while he was at it.

The boy ran up to Leara and Aura. "Hey. Thanks a lot for before. For the sausages." The boy said. Leara just looked at him with a somewhat confused face. And she looked at him wondering how he knew she had sausages from before. The boy continued once he saw that she was a little bit confused. "Back there in the alley. That was my dog that you gave them to." He said pointing to himself when he said the dog was his. "That beautiful dog belongs to you?" Leara asked. "That beautiful...Yeah he's mine." The boy stated.

"But how did you know about it?" Leara asked him with a knowing look on her face. "Um, I heard it from the lady at the store." He said with his hands behind his head. "What its name anyway?" Leara decided to ask him. The boy was confused at first the he knew what she meant. "The name is Toboe." Toboe said as a response to her question. "Toboe? What a weird name?" Leara said as she laughed a bit.

"You think so? Yeah I guess it is." Toboe stated. "My name is Leara. This is Aura my best friend who is like a sister to me. What's yours?" Leara stated while pointing at Aura and asked Toboe. "I just said. It's Toboe." Toboe stated to Leara and Aura. The two girls looked at each other. They defiantly knew who he was now. "I thought that was your dog's name." Leara asked. Toboe realized what he said to them. "Oh. Well we are a lot alike so I decided to name him after myself."

Leara just looked at Toboe funny. "You're pretty weird alright." Leara stated to Toboe. Toboe just laughed. The girls shared a look with one another then they turned to Toboe. "Do you know who I am Toboe?" Aura asked. Toboe looked at Aura funny. He wondered what she was talking about. "What do you mean? You're Aura. I mean you couldn't be anyone else could you? Why are you asking me this? I don't even really know you. I never even meet you til today." Toboe said to Aura.

Aura stared at him with her icy blue eyes. Not blinking one bit. Toboe got a little bit uncomfortable with the stare he was receiving from Aura. Aura then flashed what she really looked like to Toboe. Toboe was shocked. He never saw another wolf like him before and he hasn't seen a wolf that looks like this one before. Aura then went back to her Human form.

"Now do you know what I mean Toboe?" Aura asked. Leara spoke next. "We know who you were back when we saw you in the alley. Aura told all about the wolves. She even told about some of the legends that they are involved with." Toboe stood there thinking for a little bit.

"Yeah I believe you know. I just can't believe that there is another of my kind here. This is unbelievable. Are you the only other here besides me and you that is?" Toboe asked Aura. Aura shook her head left and right. "No. There are a few others that are here as well. My old friend that I knew since I was a cub just arrived here just yesterday I think. Then there is one who is a leader of some gang or something. There is this chubby one as well and there is a half-breed who is traveling with her human owner. That is all about I know. They are the only ones I know of in the city right now." Aura stated.

Toboe was a little wide eyed. He couldn't what he just heard from Aura. There was more wolves and he was not alone anymore that much he knew for sure. "Wow, really? I can't believe it. There is that many here." Toboe said. Aura nodded her head. "Well Toboe Aura and I got to go. We got some more errands to run. Hope to see you around. Ok?" Leara asked Toboe. Toboe nodded his head as well and said by to the girls. He watched them walk away and couldn't wait to see the other wolves he just heard about.

**-With Tsume-**

Tsume was walking down an alley with his hands in his pockets just minding his own business. He reached the end of the alley and looked around the corner. He saw the police loading up people from other gangs. He stayed hiding behind the corner away from the cops so he wouldn't be caught by them.

You can see Kiba walking into the vehicle with his hands on his head. Tsume then walked away from the scene. The cars were done loading the people into them and left to take them.

**-With Toboe now-**

Toboe was walking around laughing a little and he was just plain happy that he saw another wolf. He turned a corner and almost ran into Tsume. Toboe saw he was a fellow wolf like him. "You're another, just like me." Toboe said to Tsume.

"Move it kid. You're in my way. "Tsume said. Tsume looked behind Toboe and saw the half breed dog. The dog was glaring at them. Toboe turned around and saw the dog as well as the human owner Quint who just walked from behind a wall or something.

The two of them were frozen. "You find something?" Quint asked his dog. Tsume jumped up real high as soon as the human talked and looked their way. Toboe didn't know that Tsume jumped away from the human and his dog. Quint dropped the bottle that he was holding and reached for his that was in his coat.

Toboe backed up a little away from them as Quint pointed the gun towards him. Toboe was shaking a little as Quint started walking towards him with his dog at his side. "A boy? No, you're not a boy." Quint said as he looked more closely.

Quint couldn't see clearly but he saw the boy's appearance shift to that of a brown wolf for a second then it went back to the boy a second later. Quint's eyes widened a bit. Toboe shook even more as Quint pulled the gun onto Toboe. Tsume jumped out of nowhere and slashed Quint's hand to get the gun away.

The dog that was with Quint tried to bite Tsume but he backed away from the two in front of him. "J ump! Hurry Up!" Tsume franticly yelled to Toboe. "I was getting ready to!" Toboe yelled. And then he jumped up and away. Tsume followed after him.

The two escaped. Quint looked at the two as they left and then he looked down at his hand to see what the damage was done to it. He saw claw marks on his hand. "That was them. I finally found them." Quint said while looking back up.

**-With Toboe and Tsume-**

Tsume is walking far in front of Toboe. Toboe then decides to jog to catch up to Tsume to have a small chat with him. "Who the heck was that? And what's up with his dog?" Toboe asked Tsume while he looked back behind him. Tsume had one hand in his pocket and replied back to Toboe. "I have no idea." Toboe faced forward to look at Tsume. `

"Hey you're Tsume right? This is a first for me. I have never another wolf like me before, well until today that is. I heard rumors about you from the crows though. They say you make friends with the humans and run wild with them." Toboe said while chuckling a little bit. "You're wrong. I don't have friends." Tsume stated back to Toboe. "I'm Toboe. Thanks for the help back there. You know what? I have been living with humans my whole life too. "Toboe stated with his eyes closed and with his hands behind his head.

Tsume looked back at Toboe. "Just get lost will you. I'm getting pissed off and it only happens when I am around idiots." Tsume said as he stopped walking while glancing back at Toboe. Toboe in turn stopped as well. "But, can't I come with you?" Toboe asked. Tsume turned away from Toboe first the spoke. "No. you can't." said Tsume as he was walking away from Toboe.

Toboe just stayed where he was. And stared at Tsume as he walked away. Tsume glanced behind him once and saw that Toboe was gone.

**-With Kiba in the Jail Cells of the City-**

You can see a bunch of people in one cell and Kiba was in there as well. Kiba was sitting at one wall with his back against it with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes once he heard the door to the cell he was in. Kiba looked up as he saw the newcomers coming into the cell. Kiba saw that Hige was one of the newcomers. "Yo." Hige said once he was in the cell and say Kiba. "Hige? What in the world are you doing in here?" Kiba asked his friend as Hige sat down beside him.

"Come on. We're friends now aren't we?" Hige said with one eye open. Kiba looked at Hige with one eyebrow lower than the other. "Coming from you that sounds a little fishy." Kiba said to Hige. Hige just shrugged his shoulders a little bit.

Hige then looked at Kiba with both of his eyes open this time. "So did you run into that female you are so fond of again? I know you have been thinking about her since we last saw her at the ledge looking at the moon with that human girl at her side." Hige asked to Kiba. Kiba looked at Hige a little funny.

"Why are you asking me this Hige? There is no way I am going to give her up to you. I hope you know that. I have loved since we were cubs back in the village we lived in for a short time before she left on her journey to find the Guardians of Paradise." Kiba stated.

"Well I know you won't give her up no matter what happens. I was just asking because I heard that she was heading this direction. And I smelt her scent coming this way, so what I heard was true. It's also a plus that she is heading toward to the lab that is holding Cheza." Hige stated to Kiba.

Kiba was shocked at what he heard from Hige. He just couldn't believe it. "Was she caught or something?" Kiba asked frantically to Hige. Hige shook his head. "No Kiba she is going to be visiting with her human friend. Apparently that girl is related to the woman in charge of the lab who works directly with Cheza herself." Hige replied to Kiba. Kiba was relieved to hear that she was going to be ok. Aura meant the world to him and he didn't want her to end up in the jail cells like they are right now.

**-Somewhere else that I lost track of- **

You can see Leara walking with Aura when a hawk landed on her shoulder. She feeds her hawk some food that she had with her at the time. The hawk took flight while the girls watched. Toboe was hiding behind a tree watching Leara interact with her hawk and with Aura walking by her side.

Toboe saw the hawk fly away from Leara, so he decided to chase it down and catch it. The hawk dived down to catch a mouse. While Toboe, as a wolf, went after the bird. Leara heard her bird cries and looked at Aura before taking off to go find her bird. "Leara!" Toboe exclaimed as he saw her approaching for a distance. He ran to her to hand her bird back to her.

Leara stopped running and waited for Toboe to get to her. Toboe stopped in front of Leara and handed her the bird. "Here, it's your bird." Toboe said as he handed the bird over. He realized that the bird wasn't moving at all. Leara just stared at her now dead bird. Toboe's smile dropped from his face.

He poked the bird to try to get it to move again. "Hey, wake up. Leara." Toboe said after he realized he killed the bird. "He's dead…my birds dead." Leara stated as she was looking at her bird. "But I…I didn't mean to kill him I swear. I knew it was yours…I just wanted to…I didn't know it would die." Toboe stated as he went onto his knees and cried a little.

Aura caught up to Leara and Toboe. Aura was watching on from behind Leara. Aura could still hear everything that was going and what was said. Toboe started crying even more now while looking up at Leara. Leara just stared at him as she started hearing wolf sounds coming from Toboe. Her eyes widened a little because she hasn't seen a transformation right before her eyes before.

Toboe starts howling right where he was in front of Leara. Tsume was walking by on some building and heard a wolf's howl. So he turned and saw Toboe in front of Leara the human girl. Tsume decided to take action because he didn't know that Leara already knew the secret of the wolves. Tsume ran towards Toboe and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. The two wolves took off to the forest.

Aura came to Leara and put her hand onto Leara's shoulder. "Well Leara, let's head to the lab after we burry your bird. He deserves that much. Don't you think so?" Aura said to Leara. Leara nodded her head. They turned toward a tree that was perfect to bury the bird under. They dug a hole, placed the body in it and then covered the body. They exchanged a few words and then left for the lab.

**-With Tsume and Toboe in Tsume's hideout-**

Toboe was crouched down on the ground with his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. "I didn't mean to kill anything…Granny, she…I was all alone at the entrance to the dome, and she was so nice to me. She said I was so little that my eyes had barely opened. She gave these to me and we lived together ever since." Toboe said as he lifted his arm that held the silver bracelets.

Tsume was sitting in the window looking out into the night of the city while he listened to Toboe talk. "You she kept you as a pet? That human tamed you. You were nothing more than an obedient dog." Tsume stated to Toboe. "I was not! I only wanted to protect her but she still…" Toboe exclaimed to Tsume after the obedient dog comment. "She still threw you out?" Tsume asked. Toboe continued. "She still died. She died…I let her die." Toboe exclaimed as he buried his face into his arms that were lying on his knees.

Footsteps could be heard outside the room in which Tsume and Toboe were. Tsume looked at the door as the footsteps got closer and closer to the door.

**-With Hubb going to the old man- **

"Well look who it is Detective Dandy." Quint said as he opened the door to see Detective Hubb Lebowski. "I wanted to ask you some questions." Hubb stated. "And there is something you need to see." Quint replied back. Hubb just looked at Quint a little odd like.

**-Back to Tsume and Toboe-**

"Sedo…"Tsume started saying. The person who was walking towards Tsume's room was a lackey of his. "No one is going to come…"Sedo said. "Then why are _you_ here?" Tsume asked. "I'm leaving after this. Tsume, you're just too different from the rest of us." Sedo stated as he turned and started walking away from Tsume. Tsume just stood there and turned his head to the side a little bit.

The sound of a noble airship went overhead. It was heard by all and by all I mean the wolves that were in town.

**-With Aura and Leara-**

Leara and Aura made it to the lab with no complications what so ever. Cher noticed the girls at the door. "Hey girls. Glad you could come and visit. I hope there was no trouble for you." Cher said. Leara responded back. "No mother there wasn't any problems at all. We just got sidetracked no and then. But we made it here. Mom this is the friend of mine I wanted you to meet. This Aura, she is interested in the type of work that you do with and Cheza and everything. "Leara stated as she introduced Aura to Cher.

Cher stepped forward and shook Aura's hand. "Glad to meet you Aura. I'm happy that Leara found someone she could relate to. So how are you?" Cher said. Aura shook Cher's hand then let go. "I'm doing good. Glad I could be here to see all of this. I don't know what it is but I have always been interested in things that aren't supposedly real, you know?" Aura said to Cher.

Cher nodded her head. "Yes I can understand what you mean. Well this is the lab where that everything goes down. Cheza is in that container that you see there at the front of the room." Cher stated to Aura while pointing at Cheza.

Aura saw Cheza was there, there right before her eyes. She couldn't believe it. Cheza the flower maiden was real, real and alive right here. Aura walked to the container or tank that Cheza was and gazed at her. Cheza looked and saw that Aura, a wolf, was here to see her. Cheza smiled a little bit because of this.

Cher saw the reaction Cheza had at seeing Aura. "Wow. I never have seen a reaction like this in Cheza before. This is remarkable." Cher stated to the girls. Leara stepped next to Aura and gazed at Cheza as well. "Well was it worth the wait? After all this time, Aura are you happy that I brought you along with me?" Leara asked Aura. Aura nodded her head yes as thanks. Aura lifted and put her hand on the glass of the container that held Cheza. "Yes Leara I am glad that I came. Thanks for bringing me." Aura said to Leara. "Well Girls. It's about time you get on walking home. It's that time of night you know. Be safe walking home." Cher stated to the girls as they were leaving.

After they left the lab Aura paused at a hallway. Leara saw that she paused. "Aura... What is it? Are you okay, is there something wrong?" Leara asked. Aura shook her head. "No it's just that I feel that Kiba is nearby. And so is that one guy who helped Kiba escape here in the first place. Let's go. I think we will meet up with them out on that alley or something." Aura stated as she turned and started walking away. Leara nodded and followed after Aura. "It's time to play the waiting game." Aura said as they made it to point where they will see the boys exit the building.

**-With Kiba and Hige in Jail Cells-**

Kiba opened his eyes suddenly. He heard the sound of a ship. Feeling that danger was right around the corner Kiba spoke to Hige who was laying on the ground behind where he was. "Did you feel that?" Kiba asked Hige.

Hige opened one eyes and replied. "Feel what?" Kiba continued. "Something doesn't feel right. It feels like something is going to happen." Hige closed his eyes and sniffed the air around them. Then he opened his eyes. "I don't smell anything, except for the mildew." Hige stated to Kiba.

"It's getting closer." Kiba said to Hige. "So you want break out of here?" Hige asked Kiba. "Yeah." Kiba replied as he and Hige got up from the ground. Kiba went to the bars ready to pry them apart to get out of that stupid cell.

Hige tapped on Kiba's shoulder before he could do anything. Kiba turned and looked at Hige to see what he wanted. Hige pulled skeleton key out of his hair while smiling with one eye open.

**-With Cher-**

Cher was asleep on her desk so she didn't her someone coming from behind her. "Doctor? Doctor Degre?" a lab tech asked as he shook Cher wake. Cher groaned a little bit. Cher woke up after a bit of being shaken awake.

"Oh, is it that late already?" Cher asked as she looked at her watch. "Did something happen?" Cher asked the Lab tech. "No ma'am. There has been no change for a while now, so I thought you might want to call it a night." Said the lab tech. "I'm too pretty to look like this." Cher stated as she moved a piece of her behind her ear.

The lights suddenly went out of power. "What the hell?" stated the lab tech. Cher got up and ran to check on Cheza to see if anything happened. The lab tech ran after Cher.

**-With the noble who has landed-**

The doors of the whole place were opening simultaneously. The final outside door opened to reveal a figure in dark clothes. The figure started walking forward, his destination as the lab.

**With Kiba and Hige-**

Hige and Kiba were running around corners to find a way to get out. They stopped at the end of a wall to peak around the corner to make sure no one was there to spot them out of the cell. Someone was coming from around the corner so Hige looked up at the wall and saw their escape. They popped open the air vent and went on through it. A Tech saw the vent cover on the ground, didn't think much of it anyway.

**-Back with Cher-**

Cher and the lab made it to the lab and saw that Cheza was safe. "Everything is fine. The lab's power supply is away from the main grid." Cher stated. "Yes, I know." Stated a voice. Cher turned and saw a dark covered figure behind her. The lab tech was on the ground. Cheza, is not vital to you is that correct?" he stated.

"Who are you?" Cher asked as she tried to find something. "Everyone is resting now. You look exhausted as well. So tired, you should rest a while." He said as he took of the mask he was wearing. Cher stared at him as he took off the mask. She saw one blue eye and then the other was a yellow wolf eye. As soon as she saw the yellow eye, she fell down to the ground.

"It's been a long time, Cheza. You can sense my presence can't you? Though your eyes do not see me? There is nothing to fear. You are awake now. At last." He stated as he looked at Cheza then swooped his hand around and him. A keyboard appeared around where his hand was. He typed on the keyboard. The tank started emptying out the liquid that was in it. "We can finally set out on our journey." Stated the man. Cheza started coughing when the water went past her head.

**-Kiba and Hige Time-**

Hige kicked out the vent cover that was outside, looked around and the jumped out. Kiba followed afterwards. "This way." Hige said to Kiba. As they ran they ran into a man walking out of the building with something in his arms.

Kiba and Hige stopped when they saw the man. Aura and Leara came running from around some random corner. The boys saw the girls there and then turned back to the man. The girls saw what the boys were looking at.

The man stopped and saw the four of them down there staring up at him. There was a mini stare off.

* * *

**-Cue the Ending Song-**

_been a long road to follow _

_been there and gone tomorrow _

_without saying goodbye to yesterday _

_are the memories I hold still valid? _

_or have the tears deluded them? _

_maybe this time tomorrow _

_the rain will cease to follow _

_and the mist will fade into one more today _

_something somewhere out there keeps calling _

_am I going home? _

_will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon? _

_zero gravity what's it like? _

_am I alone? _

_is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet _

_still the road keeps on telling me to go on _

_something is pulling me _

_I feel the gravity of it all_

**-Cue the End of the Ending Song-**

* * *

**Well there you have it. Wow I can't believe how long this took type up and how long it is in my word document. It's a little over 13 pages long and pretty close to 9 thousand words total! Can you believe that! I am working on getting the chapters to be longer for you readers. So did I do well? I hope I did. I got so many reviews lately that it helped me write this chapter faster. I had some help from a fellow reader/writer. I got one last favor to ask all of you. Press that little button. You know want to. Please R&R for me that would be great. No flames please. I have worked hard on this. I finished this at about 11:20 am in my seminar room during school and I will upload this as soon as I get home.**

**Tune in for the Next Chapter/Episode! Things will pick up!**

**Wolf out! ;)**


End file.
